Yato
|caption = Render of Yato in its original form. |firstseen = Fire Emblem Fates |type = Katana |rank = E |uses = ∞}} The Yato is a Katana that debuted in Fire Emblem Fates. The Yato is exclusively wielded by Corrin, Yato is known to assume multiple forms depending on the route selected by the player. Profile Thousands of years prior to the events of Fates, a great war was waged between the First Dragons. One of the dragons, the Rainbow Sage, loved humanity and knew that in order to win the war, he would need their assistance. In order to give them the power to fight the other Dragons, the Rainbow Sage forged five legendary weapons for his champions to wield. Among them was Yato, the strongest of the weapons he created. Drawing power from the Fujin Yumi, Raijinto, Brynhildr, and Siegfried, the power of Yato grew immensely and became key for ending the war alongside its sibling weapons. After the war, Yato was sealed, losing much of its power in the process. However, the Rainbow Sage foretold that one day, Yato would reveal itself once more and be used by a chosen warrior to end another great war. At the end of Chapter 5, Corrin is calmed by Azura and reverts to their human form. As they look around the destroyed plaza, the statue at the center of Shirasagi Castle Town has been destroyed, revealing that Yato had been sealed there. Yato floats from its pedestal and immediately flies to Corrin's hands, choosing them as its rightful wielder. Birthright At the end of Chapter 19, Corrin meets with the Rainbow Sage. During this meeting, Yato reacts with Takumi's Fujin Yumi, transforming into the Noble Yato (夜刀神 • 空夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Kūya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - Empty Night). The blade radiates a sky-blue aura and the second to the top slot of the blade is illuminated sky-blue. The crossguard of the sword has transformed to have a feather shape and the sword now features a knuckle guard. During the confrontation with Garon in Chapter 27, Yato again reacts, this time with Ryoma's Raijinto, transforming into the Blazing Yato (夜刀神 • 白夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Byakuya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - White Night. The blade is now curved to resemble a wide katana blade, the sword now shines with a yellow aura, and the top two slots on the blade are illuminated yellow. It retains the Noble Yato's cross guard. Conquest At the end of Chapter 14, while speaking with Leo, Yato reacts with Leo's Brynhildr, transforming into its Grim Yato (夜刀神 • 長夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Chōya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - Long Night). The blade radiates a purple aura with the slot on the bottom of the blade now illuminated purple. The crossguard slightly widens and takes on a more ornate look. After Garon's identity has been exposed in Chapter 27, Yato reacts with Xander's Siegfried, transforming into the Shadow Yato (夜刀神 • 暗夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Anya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - Dark Night). The blade has a magenta aura and has two small protrusions on the blade. The bottom two slots on the blade are illuminated magenta. Revelation At the end of Chapter 15, Corrin meets with the Rainbow Sage. The Rainbow Sage uses the last of his powers to transform Yato into the Alpha Yato (夜刀神 • 幻夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Genya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - Phantom Night). The blade radiates a sky-blue color and none of the slots are illuminated as none of the weapons needed to power Yato have yet to give its power to it. The crossguard is similar to the Grim Yato's but it has the Noble Yato's knuckleguard. After Anankos reveals himself in Chapter 27, Yato reacts with all four weapons, transforming into its true form, the Omega Yato (夜刀神 • 終夜, Yatō-no-Kami - Shūya lit. Yatō-no-Kami - End Night). All four slots on the blade are illuminated crimson red, signifying its full draw of power from the sacred weapons. The blade now has a fiery design for the tip while the sides of the blade have rotating razor edges, similar to a chainsaw and the aura of the blade has become multi-colored red and yellow, hence its title as the Fire Emblem. The crossguard widens and thins itself and the knuckleguard is removed. Heirs of Fate In an alternate future where the parents of the Fates children go missing when protecting them, both genders of Kana are bequeathed Yato by Corrin to protect them. In I: In Endless Dreams, the female Kana's Yato reacts to Kiragi's Fujin Yumi, transforming Yato into the Noble Yato. In II: Realms Collide, the male Kana's Yato reacts to Forrest's Brynhildr, transforming Yato into the Grim Yato. In III: The Changing Tide, the female Kana's Noble Yato reacts to Shiro's Raijinto, transforming Yato into the Blazing Yato. In IV: Light's Sacrifice, the male Kana's Grim Yato reacts to Siegbert's Siegfried, transforming Yato into the Shadow Yato. In End: Lost in the Waves, both Kanas' Yato react to the four sacred weapons, transforming both into an Omega Yato. Weapon Stats Being a Katana, while equipped, Yato always reduces its wielder's Defense and Resistance by 1, while increasing their Speed by 1. The Noble, Blazing, Grim, Shadow, Alpha and Omega versions of the weapon grant their respective Strength, Speed, Defense, and Resistance bonuses while they are in their owner's inventory, even if they are not, or cannot be, equipped. ''Fire Emblem Fates Original Version Noble Version Blazing Version Grim Version Shadow Version Alpha Version Omega Version (Fire Emblem) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Corrin's default weapon. }} Fire Emblem Heroes Yato = Sword |16 |1 |400 |✯✯✯✯✯ |Grants Spd+4 during combat if Corrin initiates attack. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Sword | |80 |- |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem Fates Normal Version |Event |Chapter 5 - End of chapter. |} Noble Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 19 - End of chapter. |} Blazing Version |Event |Birthright Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Grim Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 14 - End of chapter. |} Shadow Version |Event |Conquest Chapter 27 - Start of chapter. |} Alpha Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 15 - End of Chapter. |} Omega Version |Event |Revelation Chapter 27 - Start of Chapter. |} Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. The Omega form of Yato is wielded by Corrin in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Fire Emblem Warriors The Yato is once again wielded by Corrin in Fire Emblem Warriors as their default weapon, unlocking with Corrin after clearing Story Mode Ch. 13, with Yato normally in its default form. During Corrin's Warrior Special, the Yato assumes its Omega form for the special's final two blows. The Omega form is used for the entirety of Corrin's Dual Special. Yato's Blazing and Shadow forms appear as part of Azura's Dual Special. Etymology Yato-no-kami are snake deities in Japanese folklore appearing in the Hitachi No Kuni Fudoki. It literally means God of the Night Sword. Yato is simply a shortened version of its Japanese name, Yato-no-kami. Trivia *Yato's hilt is modeled after a vajra (meaning both thunderbolt and diamond), a ritualistic implement in Buddhist and Hindu beliefs meant to symbolize firmness of spirit and spiritual power. *Yato has the most variations out of any weapon in the Fire Emblem franchise with 7 different forms. *Throughout the three paths of Fates, the Yato is on multiple occasions referred to as the "Pedestal of Flames", the Japanese name of the Awakening incarnation of the Binding Shield, more commonly referred to as the Fire Emblem. *When Omega Yato hits the enemy, it will always sound as if it dealt a critical hit. Gallery File:Yato Model Render.png|Render of the normal Yato's model. File:Noble Yato Model Render.png|Render of the Noble Yato's model. File:Blazing Yato Model Render.png|Render of the Blazing Yato's model. File:Grim Yato Model Render.png|Render of the Grim Yato's model. File:Shadow Yato Model Render.png|Render of the Shadow Yato's model. File:Alpha Yato Model Render.png|Render of the Alpha Yato's model. File:Omega Yato Model Render.png|Render of Omega Yato's model. File:Yato Animated.gif|Render of Omega Yato's animation. File:FEH Yato.png|In-game model of the Yato from Heroes. File:Smash Yato.png|Omega Yato, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Wii U. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons Category:Fire Emblem (object)